The Football Girl
by Treecko Girl
Summary: 'Italian Girl' one shot. Prussia comes to visit.  He and Italy play a game of football.  Of course, this cannot be without incident.  One of Germany's windows suffer. fem!Italy


**Here's yet another one-shot. I got this idea from a similar experience in real life. ^.^**

**Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>The day was bright, the kind that would emit a cheerfulness inside a person. The sun brought out the true colours of the trees and the sky. The zephyr rolled over the flora to give a near-human happiness to them.<p>

Even the air around the usually tight-necked German's house seemed to loosen and slack under the elation of the weather.

The air slacked also because Prussia was visiting. Germany's older brother had appeared at the front door unannounced, and instead of revealing his presence with the doorbell, he used his voice. Germany had been doing paperwork in his office when he caught the unmistakable sound of his older brother's shout.

Italy had been in the kitchen making a gelato when she heard his voice. She skipped out to the hall, delighted to have her friend over, and answered the door to her boyfriend's brother.

Prussia had picked her up immediately and carried her round, exclaiming how he had gone too long without seeing her. He knew she was going out with Germany, but this fact clearly didn't picket itself in his mind.

'You're so cute!' he shouted as he held her by the threshold. Despite his naturally harsh-sounding voice, Prussia's affection managed to come across. 'Why are you with my asshole of a brother? You little cutie!'

As Prussia nuzzled and attempted to kiss Italy, she squeaked, 'Ve! Prussia!'

Germany entered the hall and clamped his hand on Prussia's shoulder. Italy noticed his blue eyes were icy and angry. He had made this face to Prussia before. She remembered its meaning - he was angry at Prussia.

'Brother,' Germany said, his voice low with warning. 'Put Italy down.'

'Hey piss off!' Prussia retorted, breaking away from his brother's grip. 'I'm sure she's used to rough handling with you! I'm being gentle with this little cutie, right Italy?'

Italy saw Germany's face turn red. He stuttered. She liked it when that happened. It seemed to bring out from within his demeanour a softer side. It was something she loved to see - more so at certain times.

'Hmm~' Prussia sang, his gruff voice making a feeble attempt at sounding cute. 'My little Italy. Where's the bedroom?'

'Brother! You sick dog!' Germany shouted, again grabbing Prussia by the shoulder.

Italy squeaked and tried her best to move between the brothers. With Prussia holding her, she had to move him as well. The task was not easy, but it was achieved, and Germany stared down at his girlfriend. His eyes were both concerned and angry.

'Ve! Please don't fight you two! I don't think I could take it,' she cried. 'It's hard enough when Romano and Germany fight, but Prussia and Germany…! Please don't do it!'

The German brothers were silent. Prussia gave Italy a squeeze closer to his chest. Germany grunted in agreement.

'Aw, Italy,' Prussia cooed. 'I know why you're really upset. It's ok.'

'Ve?'

'You just don't want the awesome me to beat up your boyfriend. I understand,' he continued, attempting to kiss Italy again.

The young girl wriggled free of Prussia's arms and skipped to Germany. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Ve~ Germany can't be beaten by anyone!'

Again, Germany blushed. Italy could feel the heat radiate from his face. A warmth she was more than happy to bathe in.

'Ahem! Well, thank you Italy,' he said. Germany kissed her back. 'Well, I have an errand to run. I hope you can excuse me, brother. I won't be here to enjoy your company, nor will I be here to be an appropriate and polite host.'

Prussia laughed mockingly. 'No need to worry, the awesome me will be just fine by myself! Oh! But wait! Is my darling little Italy going to be here, too?'

'Ve! Sure! We can play football! I haven't played that in ages! Can we, Germany?' Italy grabbed her boyfriend's shirt, smiling up at him. It was true, Germany and Italy hadn't played football in weeks. The last game ended early because Italy had kicked the ball into a hiving bees' nest. Italy loved football, but sometimes her aim and shooting skills were off.

'Yes, yes,' Germany said, patting her on the head. 'But be careful. Play away from the windows, _ja_?'

Italy nodded, kissing Germany again. 'Ve! Thank you!'

'Soft bastard,' Prussia muttered, moving into the kitchen. 'I didn't think you had that in you.'

'Ve~ When will you be back?' Italy asked. She got the urge to nuzzle his face, inhaling his scent. She proceeded to kiss him - more passionately than she initially intended to. Italy was driven by the scent and texture of Germany's skin that she adored so much. The thing that always drove her wild.

'Hhm? Not for a few hours. Is that Ok? Can you handle brother for that long?' Germany replied, kissing her neck.

'Ve-e~' Italy stuttered against the touch of his lips. 'Y-yeah… It'll be fun… Playing football…'

Germany broke away, picking up his briefcase which was leaning against the wall. He checked to see if Prussia was peaking around the corner. 'Hey… I'll make it up to you tonight, _ja_?'

Italy was about to enthusiastically reply, but Prussia beat her to it. 'Oh-h! And you call me the dirty dog!'

'Gah! Brother! You shouldn't listen in on others' conversations!' Germany shouted, face reddened.

Italy cooed and pecked her lover on the cheek. 'Ve~ Bye Germany!'

'Bye, Italy,' he returned, pecking her on the cheek.

As the door closed after Germany, Prussia kissed Italy on her cheek. She squeaked in surprise.

'Now! How about I give to you what Germany plans on giving you so that you don't have to wait?' Prussia said. It was like he was asking what time it was. The casual nature of his requests and suggestions confused Italy.

'Ve! Prussia! I love Germany!' she said. Suddenly, Italy felt saddened, like a hook had dragged her spirit down. 'Why is everyone against him? He's so lovely.'

Prussia stopped and stayed still. Italy kept her head low, staring at the ground. The German didn't say anything for a long time. Italy noticed this strange occurrence and looked to Prussia.

'Ve? What's wrong?' Italy asked.

'Eh…' Prussia set Italy down gently. 'You really love him…'

'Ve? Yeah,' Italy replied. She cocked her head to the side. 'Ve? Prussia?'

His red eyes beamed back to Italy, their mischievous spark flaring back. 'I can't believe it! That muscle-bound asshole instead of this awesomeness right here!'

As Prussia gestured to himself, Italy smiled. She liked Prussia very much, but nowhere near the extent she loved Germany.

'Well! Shall we go play some football?' Prussia suggested loudly, clenching his fists. 'I'm awesome at that game!'

'Ve! Yeah!' Italy squeaked, dashing into the sun-bathed garden.

* * *

><p>'He shoots! And the awesome Prussia with his awesome skill scores!' the German man shouted. He threw his arms in the air as the football whooshed past Italy and hit the side of the house - the marked goal for Prussia.<p>

Italy laughed. 'Ve! Good job, Prussia!'

As Prussia pounded the air like a punching bag, Italy picked the ball up and kicked it to the other side of the garden. Prussia began to dribble it, and Italy took the opportunity to tackle him. She attempted to snatch the ball from Prussia, but he just about managed to dodge her and kicked the ball ahead.

Before Italy had the chance to turn around, she heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering.

Prussia went white. 'Oh, shit.'

Italy gasped and whirled around. Sure enough, the glass of the kitchen window had been smashed into a thousand glittering pieces which were lying on the patio tiles, reflecting the white of the sun.

'Ve! Oh no! Germany's gonna kill us!' Italy shouted, waving her arms around. 'He even said to be careful of the windows!'

Prussia grabbed Italy's shoulders, stilling her. 'Sh! I know he's going to kill us! But do you know what? He's going to kill the awesome me even more than you!'

'Ve?'

'You can have sex with him and make him forgive you! I can't! I mean, I can have sex, but that won't make little brother forgive me. I guess we could have a threesome or something. I'll bet he's secretly wondered what that's like. Maybe I could be on top of you, Ita-'

'Ve! Prussia! We need to fix the window! Germany will be home in a couple of hours!' Italy shouted. She didn't understand how sex would fix the window. She wasn't overly sure what a 'threesome' was, either.

'Right,' Prussia said, straightening himself out. 'Right… Well, you know what would make the whole situation go away?'

'Ve? What?' Italy was hopeful as she leaned to Prussia to hear his idea.

'The whole thing would go away if you had sex with just me, right now,' he continued.

'Ve… Prussia, I don't think that would work- Oh!' Italy suddenly remembered something Germany had said to her a small while earlier.

'_Italy, please remember this. If Prussia ever says having sex with him is a good idea, ignore it. He's lying.' _

'Ve~ Prussia, you're lying,' she said, folding her arms.

'Christ's sake,' he cursed to himself. 'Alright alright! I know! I'll call the window repair guy who lives in town! He'll come and replace the glass! West will never have to know! Quick! Get me the phone book!'

The pair dashed into the house and Italy retrieved the phone book. Prussia located a window replacement service and called it.

'Right! And you need to be here in fifteen minutes! Got that? What do you mean you're busy? Lives are at stake here! Awesome lives! Do you not care about us? That's better! Hurry up!' Prussia slammed the phone down and entered the kitchen, followed closely by Italy. 'The guy will be here in fifteen minutes.'

'Ve~ Should we sweep up the shattered glass?' she asked.

'Good idea! Less work for the guy, and less time he's got to be here! Meaning, less chance of Germany coming back and us being busted! You're cute and smart,' Prussia said. He attempted to kiss Italy, but she dodged it and retrieved a dustpan and brush.

'Ve~'

The pair managed to sweep up the glass before the repairman arrived. Prussia cut his hand on a piece and swore loudly and continuously. Italy was sure the neighbours could hear.

After little over half and hour, the window repairman arrived. Prussia greeted him with rounds of swearing at the fact that he was later than he promised. The man simply apologised and stated that he was very busy.

Italy and Prussia waited in the living room while he worked.

'Ve~ I hope he can get his work done before Germany comes back,' Italy said, playing with her ponytail.

Prussia sniggered. 'The awesome me will make sure that happens!'

'Ve? How? The man is the one who's fixing the window,' Italy pointed out.

'My darling, remember I'm the one who called him!' Prussia praised himself by rubbing his knuckles on his chest.

Italy cocked her head to the side. She never could manage to fully grasp what Prussia meant. She was happy Germany agreed that his big brother spoke funny a lot of the time.

Then, said German's car appeared and manoeuvred into the driveway. Italy's eyes widened, and Prussia shot to her side to see what she was reacting to.

'Aw, crap,' Prussia cursed. 'Quick! You get into the hall and distract him while I try and speed up the window guy!'

Italy nodded determinedly, rushing to greet Germany. Just as Prussia closed the kitchen door behind him, Germany opened the front door.

'Ve! Germany!' Italy squeaked, lunging for him.

Germany dropped his briefcase in the shock of having his girlfriend pounce on him. 'Whoa! I-Italy…! What's wrong?'

She nuzzled his neck. 'Ve~ Nothing! I'm just so happy to have you home!'

As she kissed his neck and jaw line, she felt Germany's chest vibrate with a chuckle. Then, his hands travelled up her t-shirt and began to caress her skin. She squeaked and planted several kisses on his lips.

'_Ve~ This should stop him from entering the kitchen! It's perfect!' _Italy thought. She glanced quickly back to the closed kitchen door.

'Eh? Italy what's wrong? Oh, is Prussia in the kitchen?' Germany asked. He took a step forward, his intended destination clear.

'Ve! N-no! You can't go into the kitchen!' Italy shouted frantically, throwing her entire weight against him. It wasn't much, but he stopped.

'Italy?'

She shook her head. 'Prussia's eating a, uh, sandwich, so we shouldn't disturb him! He told me not to disturb him while he was eating.'

Germany was silent for a few seconds. 'Prussia said that to you?'

His disbelieving tone scared Italy. She didn't think she could pull it off. Not knowing what to say, she simply nodded. 'Ve~ Ve… ve…'

Germany grunted and shook his head.

The kitchen door opened and Prussia walked out. 'Oh! Hey brother! Man, that sandwich was nearly as awesome as me!'

Italy smiled to Prussia and then up to her boyfriend, whose eyes were narrowed. He looked confused.

'Uh! Well! I think I'll be heading off now! Football was fun, my sweet little Italy! We should play again sometime!' Prussia attempted another kiss with Italy, but Germany gave him a strict and dangerous warning. Prussia returned it with a one-fingered gesture and left, winking at Italy.

Germany shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Italy carefully followed, peeking around his body. The window was like new - well, it was. She sighed quietly. Germany walked in, and Italy thought she and Prussia had got away with breaking the window.

'Italy,' Germany said without looking at her. He was looking at the newspaper on the worktop.

'Ve?'

'Which one of you broke the window?'

Italy's heart leapt. 'Ve? Wh-What? Germany-'

'I can see the sticker on the bottom left corner. It's actually quite obvious,' the German continued in a neutral voice.

'Ve…'

Germany then did something unexpected. He turned around and in the same movement scooped Italy up. He held her like a child, and she squeaked in surprise.

'Ve? Germany what are you doing…?' Italy's mind then snapped to a conclusion. 'Oh… Oh, no! I'm so sorry! It was Prussia, I swear! Ve! He kicked the ball and I heard it smash and he swore and he called the window guy and he-'

She was cut off by Germany's rough lips. The kiss was slightly misaimed because of Italy's frantic speech, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

When Germany broke away, Italy clung to him like a lifeline, questioning him non-verbally.

'I have to admit,' he said with a smile. 'I'm surprised that the pair of you could do al this while I was away. You broke the window but managed to get it fixed in the same day. I'm rather impressed.'

'Ve~' Italy suddenly felt happy. She liked Germany praising her.

'You know, the van parked outside the house gave the game away, Italy,' Germany laughed. 'I had it figured out before I even entered the house.'

Her heart sank a little. 'Oh…'

'Well, you weren't hurt, were you?' Germany asked softly, nuzzling her nose with his own. Italy could feel the heat radiate from his face.

'Ve~ No, I wasn't, and neither was Prussia. Well, actually, he cut his hand on the glass,' she whispered.

'I don't care about him. He'll get more than an earful about this tomorrow. But for now… Uh…'

Italy saw Germany's blush grow, and she cooed. She took the notion of nibbling his ear. She wiggled slightly and slowly in his grip.

'Ve… G-Germany…'

The German choked slightly and proceeded to take Italy upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'll be on a bit of a hiatus now. I've got a proper sequel to 'The Italian Girl' started, but I won't be posting anything up for a while. I will say that it is much, much darker than the other story. It will be loosely based on the later years of the Second World War… And I'm sure most of you know what happened then.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you again! **


End file.
